


Roses

by Xenagogy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little!Will, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Kink, Short One Shot, daddy!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenagogy/pseuds/Xenagogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little!Will has an accident while playing Police-Officer and Daddy!Hannibal patches him up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Doll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044472) by [Elle82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle82/pseuds/Elle82). 



> The finale killed me. I saw a cute picture on Tumblr and got inspired. Not Beta'd.

  


 

“Freeze Mr. Bear!” Will calls out to his beloved stuffed Animal. He trudges through the grass before tackling the beloved stuffed animal.

“I’ve got you now. You’ve been very bad!” chides the young boy as he crouches down to the toy’s level. “How many times have you been told not to have sweets before meals? Daddy is going to be very mad” Informs the precious young boy.

“No Mr. Bear,” begins the young boy shaking his head profusely, “You can’t talk your way out of this one!”

Will unhooks the plastic handcuffs from his belt buckle before securing them around Mr. Bear’s paws, “You’ve been very naughty. When I’m naughty Daddy sometimes gives me a time out” he explains and he carries the object inside to his Daddy’s study.  
  
“Hello Will, has Mr. Bear done something?” his daddy greets.

“Yes, Mr. Bear stole a cookie, so he has to go in a time out” gleams a proud Will.  
  
“Ah, well you came just in time, Katherine here was getting lonely” Hannibal supplies, as he hands Will the beautiful doll.

Hannibal had bought Katherine for his sweet Will after an unfortunate playdate with cruel cousin Alana. Although his cousin had insisted Will could not play with dolls because he was a boy, Hannibal had assured the young boy it was quite alright, going as far as to order the most beautiful life-like doll from a local toy store. While Mr. Bear was Will’s favorite toy, Katherine was a close second.

“Oh no! I will take Katherine with me and protect her from all the bad guys in the backyard!”  
  
“Alright, just be careful around the rose bushes.”

 

Will was having a wonderful time in playing in the garden. He loved being a police officer and helping to keep everyone safe. Currently Katherine was being held captive in the rose bushes. Will knew it was not a good idea to go near his daddy’s roses, but he _was_ a police officer, so he had to save her.

Will cautiously walked over to the thorny bushes. He knew it was a bad idea, but he _was_ a big boy and it _was_ Katherine. Very carefully he began to navigate his way through the bushes. He was doing very well when suddenly his foot snagged a thorny root and he was propelled forward into the prickly plants.

“DADDY!”

Hannibal came swiftly to find his precious boy tangled in the spiky plants he had warned him about earlier.  
  
“William, what happened?” questioned his daddy, who was rushing to his side.

“Daddy….I…I….was t-t-trying to save Ka-Ka-Katherine!” Will sobbed into the crook of his Daddy’s neck as he was lifted from the offending bushes and brought into his daddy’s study.

“What did I tell you? You need to be careful.”  
  
“I w-was…..I’m a b-big boy”

Hannibal set his young boy on the desk, placing a chaste kiss on his soft curls “I know you are, but big boy’s listen to their daddies so they don’t get hurt. Now let’s get you cleaned up.”  
  
Hannibal gently assessed his boy’s injuries. Nothing major, just a few superficial cuts and scrapes. He began patching Will up by running a cool wash cloth over his cheek. Wiping away a small amount of blood he placed a band-aid over the cut followed by a kiss. Next, he moved down to the young boy’s knee, which had a nasty scrape. He retrieved some Bactine from the first-aid kit.  
  
“This may be a bit uncomfortable, but I know what a big boy you are, and I know you can handle it.” Warned Daddy before applying the antiseptic to his boy’s injured knee.  
  
“Ow! Daddy that stings! Take it off! Please Daddy!” cried Will as the liquid bubbled. He tried to retreat from the offending liquid, but his daddy held firmly to his leg.  
  
“There, there” Hannibal soothed, before placing a special Sponge-bob Band-Aid onto his boy’s knee “Sponge-bob, will make it all better,” he assured before moving to the boy’s wrist.

“What a clumsy boy you are, Will” his daddy commented as he finished wrapping the sprained wrist.  
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you Daddy, I just wanted to be a big boy.”  
  
“I know William, but being a big boy means listening to your daddy.”  
  
“Am…am I going to be punished?” Will asks quietly as he looks down at his hands in his lap.  
  
“I think you’ve learned your lesson for today. Why don’t you go lie down on the couch and pick a movie? I will make us cookies.”

“Oh thank you Daddy! You’re the best Daddy ever! Can I take Katherine?”  
  
“Of course you can sweetheart.”

Although Hannibal is usually one to stick firmly to rules, the site of his little boy all banged up had taken a toll on his heart and he had decided Will did learn a lesson about listening to his father. Hannibal decided that just this once it would be okay to let the rules slide.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: http://53-1.tumblr.com/post/128300954689/things-you-prob-dont-see-in-this-fandom
> 
> Also, I love Little!Will and Daddy!Hannibal and I have probably read it all. I took a lot of things from the stories I've read, Specifically Elle82's The Doll (http://archiveofourown.org/works/4044472)


End file.
